ATT: Goodnight Noises Everywhere
by hotchityhotchhotch
Summary: Oneshot tie-in to All This Time. Summary is inside to avoid spoiling those who haven't read/finished ATT. COMPLETE.


**A/N: This oneshot is for ishiphotchiss, who wrote review #1,100 for All This Time. This is a direct tie-in to that story. Short but hopefully sweet. The prompt was "bedtime stories."  
><strong>

Emily awoke from a deep, much-needed sleep to a two-year-old smacking her arm repeatedly. Sharply she breathed in before cracking open an eye. "What's wrong?" she asked Henry, who hopped up and down. She couldn't make out his facial features, and he didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Lightning flashed outside Emily's bedroom window, followed by a loud clap of thunder a few seconds later. "Ohh, I see. Wanna get in?" She cleared her throat and lifted the heavy covers, scooting back to make room for him.

"Daddy," Henry said, shaking his head.

"Daddy? What about him?"

Henry pointed out to the hallway and walked in that direction. Brow furrowed, Emily reluctantly followed Henry to Hotch's bedroom, where a bedside lamp bounced a dim light off the walls.

"Welcome," Hotch said, amused. "We're having a slumber party. Climb on in." He held up a stack of children's books and patted the space beside him. Jack was curled up with him, occupying the edge of the bed, leaving the other half open for Emily and Henry.

"I saved you a spot!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you. Such a gentleman," Emily said right before another bolt of lightning flashed outside. Jack whined and Henry clung onto Emily's leg for dear life. She realized this was the first time since Henry had been left under their care that there had been a thunderstorm. She hoisted him up and carried him to Hotch's bed, where she climbed in with him. He situated himself on her lap and stuck his thumb in his mouth. She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around his little body and laying a kiss on his mussed up hair.

"Everyone ready?" Hotch asked, unfolding the blankets so Emily's and Henry's legs were covered up.

"Ready!" Jack reported back.

"Ready," Emily echoed with a tired smile, rubbing little circles over Henry's back when the thunder rolled.

"Okay, how about we start with…_Goodnight Moon_?"

The boys posed no objections, so Hotch began to read, ignoring the lightning that briefly lit up the room again. "In the great green room, there is a telephone and a red balloon, and a picture of—" He was cut off by the thunder and the whimpering of the two boys. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe. Since when are you afraid of thunderstorms, anyway, Jack?"

"Since he wanted a sleepover," Emily cracked. Hotch gave her a disapproving look.

"We should go get the baby, Daddy. She might be scared, too," Jack said.

"No, she's not scared. She's asleep," Hotch replied. "Let's get back to the story. In the great green room, there is a telephone and a red balloon, and a picture of—" Hotch pointed to the page and glanced at Jack to let him finish the sentence.

"The cow jumping over the moon!"

"That's right. And there were three little bears sitting on chairs…"

Emily yawned and leaned back against the headboard, hearing Hotch reading, but not taking in the words. The storm continued outside, with the time between lightning and thunder shortening, meaning the storm was getting closer and closer. Henry leaned over toward Hotch to get a better view of the book. Seeing this, Hotch scooted closer to the center of the bed to give Henry a fairer view. In doing so, he closed the tiny gap between himself and Emily, who, despite the clatter outside, felt herself drifting off. She hadn't been sleeping well all week, and the sleep deprivation was catching up to her.

"Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere," Hotch said for the third time. He saw that Henry was already fast asleep in Emily's lap. Turning to Jack, he put a shushing finger to his lips.

"One more time, please?" Jack asked.

"Everyone else is asleep," Hotch whispered. "Sounds like the storm is over. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"How come Henry gets to stay and not me?"

Hotch sighed and reached for the lamp. "All right. You can stay. Let's go to sleep."

The bed was feeling rather small all of a sudden, but when Emily's head slumped over against his shoulder, Hotch found he didn't mind at all.

**A/N: Please leave a review! :) Also, YAY FOR PAGET COMING BACK TO CRIMINAL MINDS! In case you haven't heard.  
><strong>

**It should also be noted that SussiRay thought of the same treatment for this prompt, so I _had_ to go with it ;)  
><strong>


End file.
